


Aislinn Party Banter

by Ruinasive



Series: Aislinn Lavellan Series [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Aislinn is a cute cinammon roll, Gen, just to add some fun, making banters is pretty fun :D, probably gonna add some ocs later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6388723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruinasive/pseuds/Ruinasive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The banter of the first days Aislinn was hanging out with her companions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aislinn Party Banter

Aislinn: Ey Bull, the other day that you talked to Sera, you know, about the ‘MAYHEM stuff’.  
Bull: Yeah, what about it?  
Aislinn: I was thinking about it and, I think we can try it someday.  
Bull: Ey! Don’t mock me abo-…wait…seriously?!  
Aislinn: Yeah, The other day I was visualizing all the tactics in my mind, and it would look pretty awesome, but instead of me throwing arrows, I throw knives and-….wait, are you crying?  
Bull: *sniff * No!..yeah, let’s try it in the next Vints we find  
\---------

Aislinn: So, Dorian. I noticed that you and Varric make bets pretty often.  
Dorian: Just for lighten the mood.  
Aislinn: I think I want to join in your bets sometimes.  
Dorian: Marvelous. But I must warn you that Varric sometimes uses some traps in the bets.  
Aislinn: *laughs * Who you think told Varric about the Nugs’ Feetsies?  
 ---------

Solas: Aislinn, I must admit that I’m very suprised about you.  
Aislinn: Why? Because I’m Dalish and all the Dalish should be ruthless thugs, with no space for communication?  
Solas: It’s because I saw you like a very diplomatical and pacifist woman.  
Aislinn: you make it sound like it’s a bad thing.  
Solas: And yet, you are an Assassin.  
Aislinn: Yes. …. I want to protect the people around me... I give them the chance to resolve the problem through discussion, if they don’t want to, then… they don’t leave me other choice.  
Solas: You and Cole, must be getting along pretty well.  
Aislinn: Yeah, we braid the horses’ manes sometimes.  
\---------

Aislinn: It was fun hanging around with you in the stables, Cole.  
Cole: I liked it. It was fun braiding the horses.  
Aislinn: They seem to like you.  
Cole: They want to remember me.  
Aislinn: Maybe they feel your compassion.  
\---------  
   
Sera: I like you. You are not babbling all the time about elfy stuff.  
Aislinn: Nah. I’m not Solas.  
Sera: *laughs *  
Solas: I’m right here.  
Aislinn: I hope they make that Special Pie when we get back.  
Sera: I know, right? Maybe ge can get some of them. Like half a dozen.  
Aislinn: Maybe I can ‘borrow’ some of Josie’s cakes. You get the pie and I get the cakes. And we eat them in the rooftop.  
Sera: Deal

**Author's Note:**

> So I've made this party banter for the 'inquisitor as companion' a few months ago. So I've decided to put the writing here too C:  
> You can see the full text here: http://meadowslittlebug.tumblr.com/post/137555598381/inquisitor-as-companion


End file.
